1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a method of fastening attachments to cord type objects and more particularly to a method for the attachment of hooks to shock cords.
The use of shock cords, elastic type ropes, cables or bungee cords is well known. They are commonly used to secure items such as luggage to automobiles, motorcycles, etc.
Shock cords generally require hooks of some type at each end to aid in their use. It is common to find "bungee cords" with metal hooks fastened at each of the cords' ends. Securing hooks to a cord generally involves inserting the cord through a central aperture in the hooks base, and then doubling over and/or crimping a ring around the cord to prevent it from slipping back through the aperture.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,788 provides for a method which includes the steps of threading an elastic cord through a tapered channel, doubling over the end of the cord and crimping it with a metal band. The diameter of the metal band is larger than the small end of the tapered channel, thus preventing the cord from slipping back through.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,756 provides for a hinged fastening means with an aperture to insert a cord, whereby the fastener is folded over to clasp the cord between protruding teeth.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,622,724 provides for a security clamp for cables, wherein bridgelets on either side of an inlet and contoured imprints facilitate the engagement of the cable.
The prior art lacks an easy and effective method of attaching objects to the ends of flexible cords.